The Real Naitlyn Story
by IIIIRENE
Summary: This is the story of how Caitlyn and Nate from camp rock came to be and the romance and hardships they went through throughout their story and if you want me to include mitchie and shane (smitchie) tell me in a review will this be forever love of just a high school relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The Real Naitlyn Story

**So this is my new Naitlyn story and it's going to be really long. It's not just going to be 20 chapters and that's it. I am going to try and make it as long as possible so people wont be fed up if they are enjoying it and I just give up. If its like a few moths and I haven't updated its not that I have given up on the story I will tell you in advance if I choose to end it. I would also like to make you aware that this is my first story and it is naughty so if you get really squeamish over sex scenes then I suggest you don't read this story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Caity were going" Caitlyn's mum called out. "Im coming" she called out as she ran down the stairs.

Caitlyn's POV

I'm on my way to camp rock in the car with my mum. But before we get their we're going to Mitchie's house because she say's that she needs a whole new wardrobe and if she's going to camp rock for the whole summer she wont have time to go on a shopping spree. She says that a few of her friends are coming with us so I'm kinda looking forward to it because I've never met any of Mitchie's friends and to be honest I think their only her friends because she's dating Shane and I want to give them a good beating for it.

Yay were here!

"Caitlyn" Mitchie called.

"Oh My God, Mitchie, it's been so long" I said

"I know. I've missed you so much."

"Ok, ok lets go" I said.

"We still need to wait for my friends," she said and I sighed.

"What" she asked me

"Nothing" I said just a really nice black car came in front of us. It looked like a car that was probable used to escort celebrities around.

"Wow, nice car" I said. When Nate, Shane and Jason Grey came out of the car.

"Thanks" said the curly haired one. OMG one of the Grey brothers talked to me.

"Caitlyn, aren't you going to say hello?" Mitchie said.

"Huh"

"We said hello" all tree of the brothers repeated.

"Oh, hi "I said shyly.

"Looks like someone's in daisy land " Mitchie said and I glared at her.

"Well I'm Shane but you obviously already know that because I'm so hot" there was a long pause.

"Oh yeah, this is my oldest brother Jason and my youngest brother Nate" they both smiled at me and waved as I looked at Mitchie as if to ask if he was serious.

"Yeah about that, I said Shane had got a little less jerkish. I said a little we still have a long way to go." Mitchie said as Nate changed the subject.

"So are we going shopping or not".

"Oh yeah lets go "I responded trying to sound a little bit more enthusiastic about it.

We went to every single store including pets at home because Jason wanted to get birdseeds for the birdhouse he was going to make at camp rock. I said goodbye to my mum and then Connie took us the rest of the way to camp rock.

"Were here" Connie said an hour and a half later.

We all got out of the car and as soon Mitchie stepped foot outside she grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him to our cabin leaving us all knowing that they were having sex in there, Nate asked me if I would like to go to his cabin. Of course I said yes. eeeeeeeeeeep.

At Nate's cabin

"Your so lucky" I said breaking the silence we were in for 10 minuets.

"What do you mean? "He asked

"You have your own cabin," I answered

"Oh yeah I guess that's cool"

"That's cool, it's great if I had my own room I wouldn't have to worry about my cabin mate having sex with your brother" I said

"Well do you want a drink or something to eat? Cause I think they'll be in there quite a while." He asked.

"Where will you get food from" I asked suspiciously.

"I have a kitchen he said but if you say yes I don't know how to cook, just to warn you."

"Are you asking me if I want something to eat as an act of hostility or are you just hoping ill say yes so I'll cook you something too" I laughed.

"A bit of both" he admitted.

"Well then ill see what I can find cause there's no chance you'll find pizza delivery around here. Where's your kitchen" I asked as I stood up.

"The door to the right "he said getting up to walk over to the kitchen with me but just before I was able to touch the door handle Nate pulled me back and pushed me against the wall.

**Duh Duh Duh what is Nate doing is he going to hurt her or is he planning on doing something else with her. Ohh well well find out. I'll try and get the 2****nd**** chapter out Tuesday or even Monday and If sex is what you crave then you'll get it once the story builds up. I promise. I've already rated the story as m. I don't really care how many reviews I get but reviewing will make me happy and ill update more. Even if the review just says 'update' I don't care it will make me happy. And if you can understand who's speaking without me having to type he said and she said then can you tell me in the review because it's kind of annoying. And sorry about grammar I don't pay much attention to it. Thanks for reading. Wow I talk a lot fell free not to read the bold bits there not always that important. Review review review :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you to anyone who read the first chapter although none of you reviewed it doesn't mean ill stop. I promised you a chapter before Tuesday it's Monday so obviously I'm a girl who keeps her promises. Enjoy **

Chapter 2

As soon as I hit the wall a pair of lips crashed onto mine. When I opened my eyes I saw Nate smiling at me turning the kiss from intense into passionate. I then felt his hands going up my shirt caressing my sides. He then dragged me towards his mini couch and sat me down. He lifted my shirt up over my bra signalling that he wanted me to take if off. I took it off and lay down so that my head was on the armrest. He unclipped my bra and for the first time broke up the kiss. At first he just stared at by breast in awe until he asked me "have you had a boob job". I shook my head and moaned because he had just started rubbing my breast. "Oh Nate" I moaned as he picked me up and threw me onto the bed. Then he got on top of me straddling me. I took of his shirt admiring his six-pack when he got off from the bed. I stared at him confused. He took of his trousers then his pants and climbed back on the bed. "Aren't you going to give me a blowjob?" he asked. I smiled at him.

**Now that's what im talking about.**

I got up from the bed and put my head in between his legs and stared at his massive penis. I spat on it before putting it in my mouth. I started bobbing my head up and down and he put his hand on my head helping me. After a few minutes he said, "Um Caitlyn I think you should stop before I cum, I wanna save some for you." I smiled and removed the object from my mouth.

Nate's POV

**Wow she just looked so beautiful in her tight leather shorts. I just couldn't resist. As soon as she got up I saw her curves and I suddenly felt really horny.**

I pulled her shorts down and then her pants and started rubbing her clit. She moaned and I smiled at her reactions. I moved my head in between her legs and started licking her clit "shit, Nate im going to cum". I stopped and looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. I went on top of her straddling her again and in a matter of seconds I was inside of her. I started to thrust my hips in and out and gave her a long kiss to try and reduce her pain.

Caitlyn's POV

**OMG I am having sex with Nate Grey. Ok calm down Caitlyn. Man this fells nice.**

I woke up to find a curly haired boy smiling at me.

"Morning beautiful" Nate said and I blushed.

"Morning" I said confused.

"We had amazing sex last night" he said as the memories came flooding back.

"You used a condom, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, nope, but aren't you on birth control pills" he asked

"Yeah but it doesn't always work you know." I responded.

"What! You've been pregnant before?" he asked

"No of course not, but birth control pills don't always work" I said relieving him.

"Oh" he said a bit embarrassed

"So should we go to the mess hall, I'm hungry?" I asked

"Yeah especially since you didn't get to make anything," I laughed when realization hit me.

"What am I gonna tell Mitchie when she asks where I slept?" I asked

"Do you think Mitchie would think that you were a bit sluttish if she knew you had sex with me even though you barely know me?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe and you were the one turning me on I couldn't resist, next time you should think things through before jumping into my pants"

"You think there will be a next time" was all he said. I picked up the closes pillow and whacked him on the head with it playfully.

"ooowww" he moaned.

"Is sex all you think about" I asked him.

"And do you just jump into bed with every fan you can get to go in a room alone with you" I said curiously.

"Firstly, No! And secondly, No! And lastly, you're a fan"

"You are adorably stupid," I said.

We both got changed and he kissed me passionately before her said, "so what are you going to do about your girly friends?" he asked.

"I don't know, ill just think of some thing when they ask"

"Ok then let's go, I'm starving," he stated

"When we got into the mess hall it was crowded. I tried to find my friends while he tried to find his. When we finally saw them they were all sitting together. What was going to be some nice breakfast is now going to be really awkward. I started to walk to the table where my friends are when Nate pulled me back.

"What" I asked.

" You go first, ill go a few minutes after you so that they wont be too suspicious if you decide to lie".

"Ok then what are you going to say when they ask you but why you're so late?" I asked

"I'll just tell them that I woke up late don't use the same excuse because they will then think of where you slept." he responded

"Ok" was all I said and without another word I headed towards the table. I briefly looked back and saw him going to the boy's toilets.

"Hey Caitlyn" Mitchie said and the rest of the table said hi.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Err, I was in Lola's cabin. I couldn't find anything to wear." I responded putting my gaze on Lola begging her not to say anything. Then Lola glanced at Nate walking towards the table and then backs at me and said.

"Oh, yeah sorry guys I forgot she was at my cabin looking for a spear belt" Lola improvised.

"Hey Nate" Shane said." where have you been?"

" I woke up late " Nate replied.

"Speaking of waking Caitlyn where did you go to sleep?" Mitchie asked as everyone fixed his or her gaze on Caitlyn.

Ohhhh cliff-hanger. Kind of. So what do you think Caitlyn's going to do?

Will she lie?

Will she get help from a friend?

Or will she admit she had sex with Nate?

I'll try and update tomorrow and if not on Wednesday. Please review it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write more often. Review Review Review

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**The real Naitlyn Story**

**Before I start I would like to say a massive thank you to Random-Rebecca, MrsAldous2 and alb for being my first reviewers. I don't mind not having that many review because I know people watch the stories at different times. People get all worked up because no one reviews their stories but it just means not that many people are reading it when the story first comes out. I still watch Naitlyn stories from 2008. Im also sorry that its 2 days past the time I said I'll update. Well I going to stop blabbering now and writer the story I would give my chapters a name but I don't know what's going to happen in them, so for now I'll just put 1,2,3,4. Enjoy **

Chapter 3

'Uhhh, I slept…' Caitlyn stuttered.

'She slept at my cabin, because you and Shane were having sex and my cabin mate's aren't coming until the middle of summer' Lola said rescuing her from them not believing whatever story she was going to make up.

"Huh… oh, yeah I slept at Lola's' Caitlyn said confused.

'Ok, does anyone want to sing with me in opening jam' Mitchie said changing the subject.

'I'll do something with you' Ella, Lola, Tess and Caitlyn replied.

'Wait, where's Peggy' Caitlyn asked

'She probably thinks that because she achieved her dream she doesn't have to go back to where they started' Tess said a bit rudely.

'That's messed up, just because she won a competition and is now a tiny bit famous doesn't mean she could just quit camp. The least she could do was come to see her friends' Ella responded. Their was a long silence until Ella spoke again saying, 'by friends I meant us and besides she's not that famous even Mitchie's more famous than her and she could still come to camp. And look, were sitting down having lunch with connect 3, the worlds hottest boy band'.

'Thanks' all the boys in connect 3 said in unison.

'Yeah but the only reason Mitchie come to camp is me' Shane says pointing at himself. Everyone then stares at Mitchie.

'That's not true, Shane's one of the reasons that I still go to camp but I would miss you guy way too much not to come and it gives me a chance to me totally music concentrated' Mitchie offended herself.

'Yeah, and boyfriend concentrated' Tess laughed and they all joined her.

After lunch was over Lola dragged Caitlyn to her cabin saying she needed help with something.

'So, what is it that you need help with' Caitlyn asked.

'Wow your so clever' Lola said sarcastically.

'Ok im confused, I don't get it' Caitlyn said.

'That was only a cover up so the guy wont get suspicious on what it is I want to talk to you about' Lola explained.

'Ok, I get it, so, what do you want to talk to me about' Caitlyn asked.

'You definitely weren't sleeping at my cabin so whose were you sleeping at?' Lola asked.

'Uh, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Mitchie' Caitlyn concluded.

'Ok I promise I wont tell Mitchie, pinkie swear' Lola pleaded.

'This swear is ahead of pinkie, I think it call for slap swear' Caitlyn said.

'Oh please it can't be that bad' Lola pleaded again.

'It is, if Mitchie found out I don't know what she'll say, here reaction may be really good or really bad and I don't want to take that chance of loosing one of my best friends'

'Fine, if it means so much to you and to me because now your making me really suspicious to were you slept I'll give you permission to slap me, it really shouldn't be such a big deal but now I'm desperate' Lola said and Caitlyn and Lola did their slap swear.

'Ooowww' they both said laughing.

'Now tell me where you slept' Lola said turning serious.

'Ok then, well Mitchie and Shane were having sex so Nate asked me if I wanted to go over to his cabin and wait so I said yes. Then we decided that we were hungry so I got up heading towards his kitchen. I know, he got a kitchen, that's so unfair'

'Get to the point' Lola shouted.

'Ok, I was about to enter the kitchen when Nate pulled me back and pushed me against the wall. Then he kissed me. Please close your mouth before I start laughing.'

Lola obeyed and close her mouth.

'Then we made out for a while and started to take each others clothes off and had sex then we fell asleep after, well at least I did.' Caitlyn said in one breath.

'Details' Lola finally said still serious after a long silence.

'Really?' Caitlyn asked.

'Yeah I want them all. How long did you do it? How big was his penis? Did it hurt? Did you like it? Did he like it? Did it look like it would lead to something more? Did…'

'Whoa slow down Lola' Caitlyn interrupted.

'Ok here goes. We did it from around 3 to 11 o'clock. His penis was really big around 20cm and his balls were a perfect sphere right under hi penis but instead of balls he had a ball. I enjoyed it a lot. At first it did hurt but once were got into it, it became way more pleasurable. I think he liked it a lot too but I really couldn't tell if it was just a one-night stand or if there's something between us. But by the way he was kissing me I'm more on the something between us side.' Caitlyn got out.

After some silent thinking Lola finally spoke

'You're a whore'

**Ohh is this the end of Lola and Caitlyn's friendship? Will Lola tell Mitchie even after they did a slap swear? Oh yeah, I'm not slagging of Peggy I like her but I just needed something to fill in the gaps. So don't hate me if she's your favourite character but sometimes its just thing the writers got to do. Do you think Shakespeare would want Romeo and Juliet to die if he idolized them? Probably not but he had to make the play interesting. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter especially people on my favourite reviewers list. Get on that list I will mention you. I will probably update by next week Tuesday but if not Wednesday. Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4 (competition)

A.N :I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. I will try to update tomorrow or Saturday I'd also like to thank MrsAldous2 and Random-Rebecca for commenting on my last chapter. I have the next chapter planned out I just need to find the right time to write it. Your going to be very surprise at what happens after Lola called Mitchie a whore. Well, thanks for reading tell people about the story and review. If you're mad at me for not posting tell me in a review it will make me fell guilty and I'll make post ASAP. Try and sound as though you're really upset and angry because the guiltier I am the more treats I will give you maybe a really long chapter or two chapters in I day.

But one of the main things is that I wanted to make you guys aware that I am holding a competition. The competition is to make the best Naitlyn (Caitlyn and Nate from camp rock) stories. It has to have over 30000 words (I know a lot) and if you want you can ad a bit of smitchie and jella (ha-ha that sounds so weird). There's also a time limit try and get at least 10 of your chapters in 2 months and the whole story finished in less than 4 months if you liking the story and want to carry it on longer you're free to do so just try and get 20 chapters in the 4 months. The prize for anyone who enters will be a character based on you in one of my stories (don't have to finish). The runners up will get be main characters in The Real Naitlyn Story and will get a story written about them and their chosen celebrity (as long as its not Justin Beiber) and the winner will get all those thing and will be Jason's girlfriend and will be main characters in all my stories to come. If you're up for it get you first chapter up before or on April 1st and review personal message me saying the name of the story you want me to follow and I will follow it. You want to do it? GET PLANNING!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the redonkeylouse (if you don't know what that means it means ridiculous) wait. I had the worst writers block yesterday I was determined to write this chapter but instead I sat at the computer staring at the screen for two hours. Well I am going to start the story now. Oh yeah and I obviously don't own camp rock what famous play screenwriter would be writing fan fiction about something they created. A weird one! There I go rambling again. Enjoy!**

The Real Naitlyn Story

Chapter 4

"You're a whore"

As soon as the words came out of Lola's mouth Caitlyn burst into tears.

"But so are most girls" Lola finished.

"What's that supposed to mean" Caitlyn asked tearfully.

"If a GRAY brother asked any of us girls to have sex with them we would be in their bed faster than they could say condom!" Lola explained.

"So you're not mad and you're not going to tell Mitchie?"

"No"

"To be honest I don't think that Mitchie should even be mad" Lola said

"But I lies to her"

"And she lied to everyone on camp at least you told me instead of me finding out because you were carrying a bag of chips through the mess hall!" Lola stated.

"I guess you're right"

"I know I am and another thing"

"What?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"You are so much more fragile than anyone thought you'd be behind that hard shell that no one can get down"

"I know I've been babysitting very small children and a newborn after school everyday and it made me a softy" she paused

"I hate it, I so need an aggression makeover"

"Yes you do! you're the one who keeps our group together. We are all fragile so we can be easily picked on. But with you and your attitude people are afraid to come near us and we like it that way" Lola said and then noticed something strange. "Why are you crying?" Lola said looking disgusted.

"That speech was so sweet" Caitlyn replied in happy tears.

"THAT'S IT! Welcome to camp Lola aggression thingies"

"Camp Lola aggression thingies?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to put after aggression"

"So when does thins camp start?" Caitlyn asked.

"Now! Oh yeah and no talking about girly things like _feelings_" Lola said in the voice that boys do when they try to imitate girls and make their voices high pitched"

"Are you imitating yourself because last time I check you were a girl? Wait. You are a girl, right? Did you get a sex change?"

"I've got a lot of work to do" Lola muttered.

"I heard that and you didn't answer my questions"

"No I am not a lady boy," Lola said starting to get annoyed.

"Ok so lets get started," Caitlyn concluded

"So the situation is that a really mean girl budged past one of us in the dinner line, what do you do?" Lola questioned.

And Caitlyn answered back, "I would tell her 'excuse me but you just pushed in it would be appreciated if you were to go to the back of the line' ".

"No no no no no! You have to have that Caitlyn attitude now WHAT DO YOU SAY TO HER!"

"Jesus Lola, no need to shout, my ears are sensitive now. But anyway I would say to her 'hey you, that wasn't very nice go to the back of the line _please_ YO!' " Caitlyn said in a trying too hard to be gangster voice but failing miserably.

"Oh my god, I give up," Lola said in surrender.

"Why" Caitlyn asked innocently.

"I'm not going to answer that but anyway its lunchtime so lets go".

"Caitlyn's lost it" Lola said as soon as her bum touched the chair.

"What do you mean she's lost it" Shane asked.

"She lost her aggressive touch" Lola confirmed.

"Why are you sad about it we should be jumping for joy. She won't be bullying me anymore." Shane said excitedly.

"No it doesn't it means that everyone will take the chance to bully US" Ella explained to the boys who had completely blank expressions on their faces.

"She can't be that bad" Mitchie said.

"Tell me the exact thing you told me this morning if a rude girl pushed in front one of us in the line."

"I would say 'hey you, that wasn't very nice go to the back of the line _please_ YO!' "

The girls all made disappointed faces while the boys burst into laughter.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with that" Caitlyn said innocently causing the boys to laugh harder and even fall of their seats.

"Oh my god Shane you're peeing" Tess pointed out.

"Ewe Shane, and don't pull that face at my boyfriend and Nate's worse it doesn't go down his leg so it looks like he spilt something its only at his area" Mitchie said and Nate stopped rolling on the floor laughing and looked down at his penis.

"I don't think that's urine" Nate said.

"Oh my god" they all chorused.

"Do you want to someone to help you get cleaned up?" Lola asked Nate as he stood up.

"Yeah but who would want to help me clean up my sperm" Nate asked.

All the girls started smiling but Lola and Nate's gaze met Caitlyn's.

"Fine" she said and stood up.

"Why do you want Caitlyn to do it" Tess asked. And Nate just shrugged and left the mess hall with Caitlyn.

"So you pull you pants down and ill go get tissue or a cloth" Caitlyn said and turned around to walk off but Nate caught her arm.

"Do you really think you're here to mop up my sperm with a tissue?"

"Oh so you want me to use a cloth" she said as Nate laughed.

"Wow, you don't catch on very fast do you." Caitlyn just shrugged.

"I want you to use you're mouth" Nate explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot, my suitcase is in Nate's cabin" Shane said as he searched his cabin for a new pair of trousers.

"Ok lest go" Mitchie who also failed at finding a pair said.

Nate was straddling Caitlyn on his bed after she had given him a nice blowjob.

He was kissing her very passionately touching every bit of flesh he had access to.

He took off her top and so and pulled her underwear down so she only had a bra and a skirt on.

He got of her and lay sideways and started fingering her still trying to kissed her to reduce her moans and orgasm screams.

He wasn't doing a very good job of it though.

"Do you hear something?" Mitchie said as she and Shane approached Nate's cabin.

"I think so" Shane replied swinging the door open.

Ohhh cliff-hanger im sorry guys but I just can't stop the cliff-hanger they make you review more because then you suggest what you want to happen. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I will mention you. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I owe you all a very big sorry for being so late but I have an extra 2 weeks on my holiday and didn't have any access to word but I hope you all forgive me and review after you read the chapter. Enjoy.

'Ah'

'Ah'

'Ah'

'Stop screaming.'

'What are you doing?' Shane shouts.

'What does it look like I'm doing?'

'Oh my god, Caitlyn your not a virgin' Mitchie says to Caitlyn.

'I haven't been a virgin for 2 year Mitchie im 19 of course I'm not a virgin' Caitlyn responds.

'Get out!'

'I need trousers (BTW I'm English). Do you know what I'm just going to close my eyes, walk over their to that suitcase, open the suitcase, walk back to Mitchie, walk…'

'Shane can you stop saying what you're going to do and just do it?'

'Ha, that's the name of my school bag, just do it. '

'GET OUT!'

'Ok were going, I need my trousers.'

After the door shuts and Shane and Mitchie get out Caitlyn gets out of bed and covers herself.

'Where are you going?'

'to my cabin'

'but I wasn't done' Nate says as he grabs her by the waist, pulls her back in bed and starts to kiss her neck.

'Nate stop it Mitchie will be ex…uh' before she could finish her sentence Nate slid his penis back into her making her moan.

2 hours later

They are lying in bed kissing and breaking apart every few seconds to talk to each other.

'Nate what am I going to tell Mitchie? I don't know if she'll be really mad at me.'

'Caitlyn, she didn't look mad at you, when they caught us she actually looked quite happy'

'You really think so.'

'Yes'

'Ok, I forgive you'

'For what, what did I do?' nick asks confused.

'For raping me' she responds in a duh tone.

'I didn't rape you' Nate defends himself.

'Well lets see, you pulled me to bed started kissing my neck, I said to stop but instead you carried on an stuck your penis in me. You didn't ask for permission to enter me. If sticking your finger into someone's belly button for more than 10 seconds without them wanting you to is rape then that definitely is' Caitlyn explains.

'Ok, I'm sorry' Nate says simply.

'Caitlyn can I ask you some think? Ever since I laid eyes on you I thought you were beautiful and when I got to know you I found out how funny and totally sexy you were and I really like you and even more than a friend' Nate says quickly in one breath.

'Well 1) I didn't say you could ask me a question 2) that wasn't a question and 3) aw thank you I think I might like you more than a friend too.' Caitlyn said and Nate blew a sight of relief.

Caitlyn's POV

We just laid there in awkward silence until Nate said 'I'm hungry'

I was highly disappointed. I was hoping that he would ask me out but he didn't.

'NO MORE!'

'No more what?'

'No more sex' Caitlyn replied.

'I don't want any. Ok, that's a lie but I am actually really hungry this time'

'Fine, what do you want to eat?'

'Ratatouille!'

'I'll make you pasta!' I stated and he pouted. Did he seriously think that I'd make him ratatouille? Oh please the closest I could get to ratatouille is a stir-fry with tomato sauce and I doubt that will taste nice. So I'll just make him pasta with tomato sauce and if he doesn't like it tough.'

'Tomato sauce or pesto'

'Pesto, I had tomato sauce yesterday' he said.

There goes my plan.

'Wait, you didn't have anything yesterday you were too busy fucking me.'

'I had past and tomato sauce for breakfast' he stated.

'Ok' I said and headed to the kitchen but before I could get to the door he slammed me into the wall.

Not again!

This is going to be a very long day.

In the morning the next day

Caitlyn's POV

My god I feel horrible another day sleeping in the bed of Nate Grey from connect 3.

And all he's doing if smiling at me like an idiot and its adorable. But still I'm kind of mad he didn't say good morning. I reach out and start to play with some of his curls. He laughed and kissed me. I hope I wasn't staring at him like an idiot. The kiss must have taken me by more shock than I thought. Because I was in Nate land that I didn't kiss him back. He pulled away and asked me 'are you ok?' and I nodded. 'Why are you so quiet? Not even a good morning'

'You woke up before me, it's your job to say good morning and it's funny I was thinking just the same thing'

'Great minds think alike'

'Yeah we should be getting to breakfast' I said

'Yeah'

We got dressed kissed a bit then it turned more passionate and we took each other's clothes off again. We got changed again and went to the mess hall.

When we got in we sat at our usual table with Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Ella, Tess, Lola, Barron and Sander. They all stared at us as we eat our food. God, it felt like Mitchie was staring at me like I had something in my teeth but it was actually a death stare.

'Why… didn't… you… tell… me?' Mitchie's finally spoke slowly.

'Tell you what' I tried to play innocent but it failed.

'Tell me that you and Nate are dating.'

'Were not dating' Nate and I said in unison and to actually say that hurt.

'So it was just no strings attached' Ella said.

'It was the first time'

'The first time how many times did you do it?'

'four' Nate and I said sadly but inside we were both jumping for joy. I feel guilty but it was just so good the first time and the second time and the third, I just couldn't resist a fourth. I could have screamed and kicked and push and punch and go all ninja on him I do both karate and kung fu. I didn't because I wanted it as much as he did. Although we keep missing meals and then we end up really hungry in the morning. But I forgive him because he's Nate and adorable.

'Caitlyn'

'Caitlyn you spaced out' Mitchie said.

'Oh'

'So when did you do it?'

'We did it the day we came once and yesterday after breakfast and after you left the cabin then a break then we did it again' Caitlyn responded.

'Wait you lied to me you weren't at Lola's' Mitchie said looking very hurt.

'Mitchie it was nothing against you I just didn't want you to think I was a slut' I said feeling very guilty

'What girl wouldn't take the chance to sleep with someone from connect 3?'

'So you don't thing I'm a slut'

'No'

'Told you' Nate whispered in my ear.

'Shut up'

'Everyone on table 11 should come to my office immediately' browns voice came through the speaker.

'Sucks for table 11'Jason says.

'I know' Ella agreed with him.

'Guys, were on table 11'Nate states.

What does brown want with everybody on table 11? BTW I'm actually asking you cause I don't know yet. Suggestions would be nice. Please review. IIIIRENE


	7. Chapter 7

The real Naitlyn story episode 6

**Sorry that this has been updated so late I was really busy and if it says beans anywhere it just a cover up for sex so my mum doesn't look on the computer and ask 'why are you writing that word.' So here goes enjoy.**

'So what do you want us for uncle Brown' Shane asks. 'Whatever it is can I just say sorry for it now because the only time I'm ever in Brown's office is when I start a food fight, or get framed for stealing a necklace' glares at Tess.

'Yeah sorry about that' Tess says.

'Yeah whatever ... Or if I though up during pajama jam'

'Ha I remember that that was hilarious' Shane says and Caitlyn glares at him.

'Sorry'

'That is very true but I'm afraid you are not here to be punished miss Gellar' Brown says.

'Yes'

'Aw your just like Jason' Mitchie coos.

'What happened what did I do' Jason asks confused at why his name was mentioned.

'I am nothing like Jason no offence' Caitlyn says

'Well that's ashamed because Jason's great.'

'What so are you saying that I'm not great.'

'No I'm saying that you should've taken what I said as a compliment because Jason's awesome.'

'Aw thanks Mittie' Jason says.

'My names Mitch...'

'Well can we please move on to why were here' Nate says in the middle of Mitchie's sentence and then everybody starts to laugh.

'What's so funny' Mitchie and Nate say in unison.

'Hi Mitch, are you having a nice summer Mitch, when is your birthday Mitch?' they all teased.

'First of all Nate interrupted me in that middle of my sentence I was going to say Mitch...'

'Is isn't it a really sunny day Mitch?'

'Ok guys stop now. What I wanted to talk to you about was my new dance scheme it's…'

'A new dance scheme, really.' Barron and Sander interrupted.

'Yes, as I was saying it's…'

'Can I be partner's with Barron?' Sander interrupted.

'I didn't even tell you if there were doing to be any partners because I keep trying to explain about it that it's…'

'Can I be partner with Barron anyway?'

'NO! Can you please let me finish.'

'Fine' Sander gave in.

'Ok. Thank you. It's… ok so were done with the interrupting' brown checked.

'Yep' Sander confirmed.

'Ok then, it's going to be a competition based on how fast you can bond with your partner…'

'We are having partners' Sander continued.

'Shut up' they all chorused.

'I will choose the partners so everyone starts their bonding from the start. I have observed your group and can now tell who talks to each other most and who never talk to each other. The competition will consist of two dance numbers one has to be passionate and the other can be whatever type of dance you want. If you win you will get a scholarship to the new camp rock school.' When brown said this everybody's mouths dropped.

'Close your mouth, we at camp so you could easily eat a fly. I get them in my mouth all the time' all the boys laughed at this whilst the girls looked disgusted.

'Relax poppet was kidding.' The girls just sighed and went back to listing to brown explain the dance scheme.

'So the partners are Barron and Ella, Sander and Mitchie, Jason and Lola, Caitlyn and Nate and lastly Shane and Tess'

'WHAT!' Mitchie screamed.

"Shane with Tess!' she said almost looking like she was about to cry.

'Don't worry Mitchie you know I wouldn't do anything with her, just like I know you wont do anything with Sander' Shane comforted.

'Yeah, and don't worry dude I wouldn't step on your girl just like I know Jason wouldn't step on mine.' Sander said.

'Of course and anyway I have my eye on a particular girl as you all know except for her. Jason said.

'You have a crush on someone and I don't know who it is. No one tells me these things anymore. When I was Tess' entourage I got all of the gossip weather it was that a girl broke her leg in the school canteen or Shane Grey revealed he doesn't wear socks to bed.'

'Are you saying that you miss it?' Tess asked.

'Hell no, I just miss having all the gossip and I forgot to renew my subscription to clebgop magazine so I've been going around without a magazine for three days. Do you guys know how much that hurts?'

'Yeah, I one went without a clebgop magazine for a year. It killed me inside.' Caitlyn said sarcastically.

'Oh my god Caitlyn, I'm so sorry.' Ella said sympathetically and hugged her.

'I've never read a goopmog magazine in my life' Jason added.

'Oh my god that's even worse' Ella hugged Jason.

'Do you know what I just go and get one from my cabin. Oh yeah, Barron can you wait for me after producing beats class?' Ella asked

'Sure' Barron replied so Ella skipped off to her cabin. Meanwhile Jason was still in a daze.

'She so wants me' he said referring to the hug.

**Later that day after producing beats class**

'Hey Caitlyn wait up' said Nate as he ran to catch up with her.

'Oh hey Nate, I was meaning to talk to you about the dance scheme.'

'Yeah, do you want to come to my cabin and talk about it?' Nate asked.

'It depends, are we just going to talk about it or are we also going to have sex' Caitlyn replied.

Nate simply said 'Who knows.'

'Ok them' Caitlyn said and followed him to his cabin.

'Can we really work hard on the dance because I really want to go to camp rock school, especially the passionate one because we will have to dance close to each other and I don't want you to be acting childish. Also only one make out session a practice. Got that?'

'Yeah, I got that but how come we can only have one make out session a practice? And anyway, I thought you were rich'

'yeah, I am but I want to know what it feels like to actually earn something. Do you know how it feels to get everything you want because the people who love you are rich? Don't answer that.' Caitlyn says.

'fine if you want to go to camp rock school that way then I will be serious about it besides, why wouldn't I mind getting close to you' Nate said ask he leaned I to kiss her. The kiss soon got very heated and they found themselves on Nate's bed with Nate straddling her. Just as she was about to take his shirt off, Nate stopped her.

'What?' Caitlyn asked.

'If were going to do this dance thing then we need to sort out a tiny problem.'

'What is it?' Caitlyn asked.

'I can't dance!'

What is Caitlyn going to do now? What is their relationship?

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

The real Naitlyn story chapter 7

I am so sorry this chapter is going to be short and really messed up because I am writing it on my I pad you might see full stops instead of speech marks. So here goes enjoy the chapter. sorry it took so long and is definitely not enough for the wait

"What do you mean you can't dance, everybody can dance, it's easy."

"I know, but I can't dance well."

"OK stand up" Caitlin said and Nate did as he was told and stood up and Caitlin got up soon after.

"OK so all I'm asking you to do is step you the side and clap" Caitlyn demonstrates and says "Step clap, step clap" As she dances.

"you try."

"step clap, clap clap step, step step."

"How can you not get that it's so simple. Step clap, step clap."

"I'm trying step clap, step clap."

"Great you said the right words but instead you did step clap clap step with your hands and feet"

"I'm sorry not everyone's a professional dancer."

"But you play the drums your supposed to have rhythm" Caitlyn moans.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I only have rhythm when there are sticks in my hands."

"I guess Tess was right quite a few drummers can't dance" Caitlyn said.

"Wait a second did you just agree with Tess on something?"

"Wait so your not offended by that, your just worrying that I agreed with Tess which I did not"

"Not really, but you know you said it. So how are we gonna sort out this slight problem" Nate asked.

"Slight, you can't even do step clap and that's the easiest dancing gets"

"Maybe i might do better with something that involves a partner where we have to stand very close to each other" Nate said smiling nervously.

"We could give it a shot."

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Come here, closer I'm not gonna bite, right here, closer."

"Here."

"No we need to be touching bellies" Caitlyn said pulling him towards her so their bellies were touching.

"I could get used to this"

After 30 minutes of practicing a really slow dance that doest involve stepping and clapping Caitlyn decided to give him a break. as soon as she announced his freedom he pushed her onto the bed and started trailing kisses from her neck and then going lower and lower. He was about to pull her shorts down when...

OK i know this is not worth many reviews but its worth more than one and if you want to find out what so important that it has a dun dun duhhhh moment 2 people other than T**heSingleLife (who is amazing , keep reviewing)** have to review and it has to be more than 10 words. i promise the next chapter will be a long one or it will be short and very soon. bye (remember i can still see how many people view this and don't review it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm not going to say sorry for not updating soon because I asked for two more reviewers and I only got one so I hope you enjoy.

The Real Naitlyn Story Chapter 9

He was about to pull her shorts down when her phone rung.

'Hello'

'Kitty paws it's me'

'Oh, hey dad'

'Hi, so kitty paws I just wanted to inform you that I'm on a business trip and I might come over so look out for me'

'Ok dad, so what are you doing?'

' Just sorting out some stuff at the bank for the business. Were making four times as much money so I've decided on some big news, that I want to tell you face to face.'

'Aww, ok dad is that it?'

'Yeah, bye kitty paws'

'Bye dad'

Caitlyn puts the phone down ant turns to Nate. She kisses him lightly on the lips and he smiled.

'Sorry, that was my dad and he hardly ever calls me so I thought it was important.'

'Its ok, he's family' Nate replies while Caitlyn stares at him with wide eyes.

'So how many girlfriends have you had?'

'Do you really want to know?'

'Actually I don't' Caitlyn said.

'Well then how many boyfriends have you had?' Nate asked her.

'Oh I've had loads of boyfriends but only two serious ones.'

'Tell me about them how and why it ended?'

'Well their names were David and Drake and both of them were awesome but in the end there just wasn't any spark. It was really hard breaking up with them especially David because I knew he had grown attached to me and it just broke my heart when he started to cry saying he'll wait for me.'

'Oh, I love you' Nate randomly stated.

'I love you too.'

For a really long time there was an awkward silence until Caitlyn broke it with a (aren't you supposed to be asking me something) cough. Nate only replies by saying, 'what?'

'What, what!'

'I don't know what to say'

'You're supposed to ask me out! I've been waiting forever for you to just say ' hey Caitlyn will you go out with me' what's so hard' at this point Caitlyn was nearly crying.

'I'm sorry; I do want to go out with you. It's just that… well'

'Nate just spit it out'

'I accidentally forgot to mention that I was still dating Dana.'

When Caitlyn heard this she slapped Nate right across the face and stormed out.

As Caitlyn was stomping to her cabin crying she felt warm hands grab her by the waist. Knowing it was Nate she just broke down and cried letting him pick her up and take her back to his cabin to explain himself. But then she notices that they had missed the turning to Nate's cabin and became suspicious to where they were going. She looked up at him to find a man in a robbers mask wearing all black. She felt a sudden rush of fear flow through her and started to scream. The man put his hand on her lips to muffle her screams and dragged her into the woods. She kicked him in the leg hopping hell drop her but he didn't even budge a tiny bit. Instead he whacked her in the head knocking her unconscious.

When Caitlyn woke up to find herself naked with and also naked man in a mask straddling her waist, memories of the previous night came flooding back but before she could scream he gagged her and put her arms behind her head. It was to late now he had her locked. He removed one of his hands from her arm and used it to take of the mask. One the mask was off Caitlyn gasped, 'oh my god, D…'

Ohh got you there haven't I? I want two more reviews for the next chapter (TheSingleLife not included). Who do you think it will be? Drake or David?


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Naitlyn Story Chapter 10**

Sorry to keep you waiting for so long it's the holidays so I'm busy (busy doting nothing). Anyway, I wanted to thank going places and MissWhitneyBex (or something like that) for the reviews and to check out their stories broken Girl and bittersweet melancholy (I don't know what that means)and to people who just love Alyson Stoner there is a story on wattpad about her and one of the boys in one direction, even though i'm not a huge 1D fan it has a great plot its called you this it's the time you've all been waiting for!

**_Recap_**

_When Caitlyn woke up to find herself naked with and also naked man in a mask straddling her waist, memories of the previous night came flooding back but before she could scream he gagged her and put her arms behind her head. It was to late now he had her locked. He removed one of his hands from her arm and used it to take of the mask. One the mask was off Caitlyn gasped, 'oh my god, D…'_

Real story

'Oh my god, DON'T touch me, your so ugly' this earned Caitlyn a huge slap from the person holding her captive. He stayed silent while Caitlyn tried to persuade Him not to rape her by pleading a bit more.

'please stop, please, PLEASE!' But instead he he lined his member with her opening and put the tip in before taking it out again. For the fist time ever he spoke and said 'oh, got myself a tight one, haven't I?' He the put the tip of his penis back in and stared at her. Her whole body was shaking with fright and he sighed and thrusted into her. Normally Caitlyn wouldn't cry during sex but this creep just put a monster cock inside her dry and it really hurt. He trust in her again and again and kept a fast pace but instead of having the normal pleasure sex should give someone it hurt a lot because in her mind she was comparing Nate's big and smooth length with the rapist's gigantic rough length. Soon it got so painful she couldn't bear it and Caitlyn passed out.

2 days later

Caitlyn's dad's pov

I was just going to my meeting when I passed the camp rock sign. I just smiled knowing that my daughter was in there. Although I don't see her of then I still love her because I helped make her ( ha can't take all the credit). It was really nice to know that she was safe and happy doing the thing she loved most, music. Thinking about her made me feel bad that I hadn't been a better parent. We are really close but I'm always busy traveling and sorting out stuff for the record company I own. I offered her and internship to help mix the songs but she said she wanted to make it BIG on her own. Aww bless her, I do believe she has the talent but I know that being in this business is not easy. So anyways I was just passing camp rock when I heard on the news that a farmer had lost its kid, so I turned it up real sympathising for the farmer after listening to the whole thing I was nearly in tears ( don't judge me grown men do cry) it was trust the way the farmer described the situation that got to me. When they finished talking about the farmer and the kid the news reporter said 'and that was a local farmer talking about how he lost one of his many baby goat's.' After I heard that any sympathy I had for that farmer was gone. How was I supposed to know kids were baby goats, I'm a businessman. After another story the woman said 'one of the best camps in America, camp rock has a missing student.' To be honest at those words I was starting to get worried. The woman continued,' Caitlyn Gellar, a student at the music camp camp rock went missing two days ago.' At those word smashed my foot against the breaks and made a u-turn. My daughters missing. Wait...OH MY GOD MY DAUGHTERS MISSING! As I sped along the abandoned road in the middle of nowhere the only thoughts that came to my mind was ' ' nothing I couldn't think of anything. I turned in a the camp, got out of the car and slammed the door. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Porcheie.

Browns pov

I was just speaking to some officers when a very angry looking man stormed into my office saying 'where the fuck is my daughter' and that is the exact reason why Mrs Gellar said it shouldn't go on the news. I'm guessing this is Mr Gellar. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there in shock at his outburst while the police were trying to calm him down Saying soothing things like 'hey, it's ok we're gonna find her' after he had calmed down we sat there in an awkward silence for about 10 minutes but it was broken by my nephew Nate looking almost dead (because he had been looking for Caitlyn the moment we found out that she was missing) carrying a almost definitely dead looking Caitlyn crying.

'I think she's...

3 reviews for the next chapter and TheSingleLife when I said except for you I didn't mean you shouldn't review at all.


End file.
